


Linked Universe One Shots

by Annavanpie



Series: Linked Universe One Shots [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annavanpie/pseuds/Annavanpie
Summary: Some Linked Universe one-shots. Click here to see Jojo's amazing au: https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/Prompts from the Linked Universe discord. All of them helped me come up with some fun ideas!None of these stories necessarily all take place in the same timeline. Some parts might not make sense if put in context with each other. Don't think too hard about it.





	1. A Comforting Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Hyrule comforts Time

Hyrule had been out for a while, just wandering around. It was something he liked to do, and it was something the rest of his group was used to him doing. Now, he was headed back to Malon’s farm, walking slowly through a nearby forest, a look of content resting on his face. The sun had already set, and the sounds of the calm forest started to take hold. Fireflies lit the path ahead of him. Everything was at peace.  


Suddenly, Hyrule heard a noise on his right, peaking through the darkness. He stopped. It was the sound of a deep sigh from a friend he knew well. Squinting his eyes, Hyrule could barely make out the short, blonde hair of Time, far off the beaten path. He was sitting by a stream, staring in silence at the sights ahead of him. Hyrule silently wondered if Time had heard him walking by. He wasn’t exactly trying to go unnoticed, but Hyrule wasn’t exactly a loud person, either. However, Time continued to stare ahead, unmoving, as though he were a part of the forest itself.

Hyrule contemplated walking up to him. He couldn’t tell what emotion was on the old man’s face, but from what he heard it wasn’t good. Should he talk to him? Ask him what’s wrong? No. He would just say the same thing he always did. “Everything’s fine, Hyrule. I appreciate your concern, though.” Hyrule imagined the man’s deep voice in his head. It was twinged with sadness. Hyrule understood. They all had baggage; it wasn’t something that any of them were comfortable talking about. Still, Hyrule always felt a bit helpless. He was never good at being around people, much less comforting them, so he never knew exactly what they needed. He wished he did. He wanted to help so badly, to make the pain go away, but he had no idea how to make that happen.

Hyrule thought about walking away, leaving Time to sit in peace, but somehow, he couldn’t. He just stood there, still, for what seemed like ages, before finally deciding. He wasn’t going to let this happen, again. He wasn’t going to leave without doing anything.

Hyrule thought about the story Malon gave him, about the lost fairy that Time never stopped looking for.

Hyrule whispered the spell, as quietly as he could. He instantly felt himself change into a familiar form. His body shrunk, wings sprouted out of his back, and a pink glow flowed out of him. He didn’t use this spell that often, nowadays. Being in a group of nine strong warriors, it isn’t that useful reducing yourself to a helpless fairy. There was never a time when he needed to. Now was that time. He couldn’t be the one Time was looking for, he knew that, but perhaps this will help, somehow. Time wouldn’t be able to recognize Hyrule in this form, he knew. His pink light glowed too bright. But that was exactly what he wanted.

Immediately Time turned around, noticing the glow emanating off of the hero turned fairy. “Navi?” The old man whispered, as though speaking any louder would scare the creature away. “No…no, of course not. Hello, little fairy. Come to give me some company? I would appreciate it,” Time said to Hyrule, sadness still lurking in eyes that were now illuminated by the glow. He held out his hand. Hyrule wasn’t quite sure what to do, but he had gotten this far, so he flew up and stood on the calloused palm of a tired hero. For a moment, Hyrule was worried Time would recognize him, but that worry faded as Time smiled a bittersweet smile to him, allowing Hyrule to wrap his arms around Time’s finger in a tiny hug of comfort. “Thank you,” was all Time said, his voice still as quiet as the night. So, the two sat there, together, staring into the darkness, listening to the soft sounds of the forest as its creatures laid their heads to rest.

Hyrule smiled, content returning to his face. He had found a way to help his friend.


	2. Hyrule is not a Fairy to be Trifled With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No angst in this one folks! It's your lucky day! This one's mostly dialogue.
> 
> Hyrule attends a Fairy party. Hilarity ensues

Hyrule walked along side Malon, a bowl of sugar water in his hands. He wasn’t quite sure what it was for, but all Malon said when he asked her was, “You’ll see,” the beginnings of a smirk forming on her face. Hyrule just shrugged his shoulders and went along with it.

As the two approached a bush, Malon pulled the branches out of the way to reveal small, magical creatures gathering around an old bowl sitting on top of a fence.

“Oh! Fairies!” Hyrule gasped as the creatures danced around the fresh bowl still held in Hyrule’s arms.

“We keep several bowls of sugar water around for them,” Malon’s smirk was now completely visible on her face, happy to see the look of awe in Hyrule’s face.

“Do you collect them?” Hyrule asked.

“No…we’re looking for one in particular. It seems impossible, but without closure he-“ she paused, “-We will always hold onto hope,” Malon sighed, her smirk changing to a small smile. “Maybe one day.”

“Wow. I hope you find her,” Hyrule said. He truly did.

“Thank you,” Malon replied. She stood up, allowing the branches to cover up the now replaced sugar water once again. “Well,” she started, “I’m going to go see how the boys are handling the cuccos. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“All right. I’ll see you later.” Hyrule watched as Malon turned and left, waiting for her to be out of his sight before turning back to the fairies. He whispered the familiar spell and felt himself shift into his fairy form, pink glow, wings, and all. Now completely transformed thanks to the power of magic, Hyrule flew between the bushes to meet the fairies gathered around the water, splashing each other in delight, giggling all the way. When they finally noticed Hyrule, they met him with warm greetings, inviting him to join them in the fun. He obliged.

Through the thick branches of the bush surrounding them, he couldn’t see the dumbfounded look on Legend’s face as he stood there holding a bucket of Lon Lon milk in each hand.

The fairy party continued. Hyrule listened to the creatures gossip endlessly about meaningless topics, and in turn provided his own. The fairies giggled at the stories he told them; about how many times Warrior had tripped over or bumped into something while staring into a mirror doing his hair, how Legend had let it slip that he was turned into a pink bunny his first time traveling to the dark world, and how absolutely exhausting it was to live in a castle with his Zelda, who always bossing him around. The fairies loved it. A little-known fact about Hyrule: he is really good at charming a crowd.

Suddenly the bushes opened up and the fairies scattered. Hyrule looked up to see the evil grin of Legend, holding an open bottle in his hand. All Hyrule could think was 'crap-' before being scooped up against his will and trapped in the clear container. Hyrule shook his head, disoriented before flying to the top of the bottle in an attempt to knock off the cork. It was no use. Hyrule stood at the bottom of the bottle and yelled out to Legend to let him out. Legend simply ignored him. Hyrule glared at his giant, stupid face.

Legend called out, “Hey Wind! Check this out! I caught a little fairy!” He shook the bottle ever so slightly, not enough to actually hurt Hyrule, but enough to cause him to fall on his butt. He must remember that he has wings in this form. 

Wind ran up, “Let me see! Hi, little fella!” Wind grinned, tapping on the glass and causing Hyrule’s ears to ring.

Four walked up behind him, his face still sweaty from making horseshoes at the forge. “You shouldn’t do that, you know. You’ll hurt the little thing,” Four said, smiling warmly.

“Oh, sorry fairy!” Wind put his hands at his side, quickly apologizing.

'Oh no. Oh no, no, no,' Hyrule thought to himself. The others could not know about this. Thankfully, his glow would be enough to block his form from being seen, but until further notice he was a sitting duck. A sitting duck for Legend to torture endlessly.

“What should we do with it, Wind? Maybe we should give it to Wild to use for dinner tonight?” Legend grinned mischievously. He was enjoying this. Hyrule growled.

“No!” Wind gasped. Four rolled his eyes. 

Wild called out from the open window of the kitchen, “For the last time, I don’t cook fairies! I just let them give my elixirs a little…extra boost with their magic!” Hyrule groaned. Was everyone listening in on this?  


“Whatever you say, Wild,” Legend shouted back. “Perhaps then I should just keep it in my bag until we need some healing. It doesn’t seem like we will be traveling out for quite a while, but you can never be to careful. Always good to be prepared.”

Hyrule couldn’t take it anymore. As loudly as he could, he shouted, “Legend, you little piece of shit, you let me out of here this instant or I’ll- “ His words were muffled by the closed bottle, but the message was clear. Unfortunately, Legend didn’t see it that way.

“Oh, what’s that, little fairy? I’m afraid I can’t quite understand you. You say you love being in that bottle, protected from the outside world? I quite agree. I think I’ll just leave you there then.”

Hyrule screamed out every profanity he could think of.

Wind looked concerned. “Legend, I think it wants to get out,” Wind said, unsure of himself.

“Nonsense! It’s shouting in delight!” Legend exclaimed. 

“Let it out, Legend,” Four said, sighing. “It’s not good to keep a creature trapped against its will.”

Legend laughed, “Ha! Fine. I’ll let him out. But you’re no fun.”

Wind and Four started to disperse, but Wind stopped for a sec and turned around, “Hey, how do you know it’s a he?”

“What?” Legend asked, incredulously. 

“You said ‘he.’ How do you know the fairy is a male?”

“Um…” 

'Oh no, here it comes,' Hyrule thought. 

“I guess I don’t. My bad. Slip of the tongue.” Legend laughed.

Hyrule sighed with relief. Wind, now satisfied, turned to walk towards the house. Once everyone was out of sight. Legend turned and opened the bottle, Hyrule’s torture finally ceasing. Immediately he changed his form back to that of a human and kicked Legend in the face, knocking him to the ground. Hyrule held him down with his boot in Legend’s chest. He glared. Legend grinned back, “Hey, now, I let you out of the bottle. You’re supposed to heal me with your fairy magic, not hurt me.”

Hyrule took his boot off of Legend’s chest, “I hate you,” was all he said.

Legend stood up, “That’s what you get for sneaking off to some fairy party while the rest of us are working hard,” he said it seriously, but the look of amusement in his face was undeniable.

“Fairy parties are awesome!” Hyrule snapped back. Then he backed down. “Thanks for not telling anybody,” he said.

Legend shrugged, “We all have things we don’t want to share.”

Suddenly Hyrule felt embarrassed. “I…uh…told the fairies about the bunny thing,” he said quietly.

Legend simply laughed, “You think you’d know that if I actually cared?”

Hyrule felt relief wash over him. “Sorry for kicking you in the face. You’re right. I should’ve been helping.”

Legend sighed, “No, it’s fine. I deserved it.” He said that with a twinkle in his eye, and Hyrule knew that given the chance, Legend would’ve done the same thing all over again.


	3. Time did an oopsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time doesn't like Hylia. Sky's Zelda is technically Hylia. That makes for some interesting conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Sky Week on the discord. Not much of a fan of how it turned out, but its whatever. Edit: I regret everything.
> 
> I'm currently working on a different fic for Sky week, and nothing as angsty as this would fit in there, so it's a one-shot instead. I'm not sure I'll be able to get the other fic out on time.
> 
> This is very short.
> 
> Enjoy!

Time and the other seven heroes followed Sky and his Zelda as they led them through the peaceful forest, regaling them with stories of their home and the adventures they had gone on as they neared their destination. Sky and Zelda held hands, walking in a lazy pace, without a care in the world.

Zelda began speaking of her time asleep in the amber prison, and how Sky had woken her up. She spoke of Impa and the destiny that had been laid out for her. She spoke of the memories she had gained that were not hers and the places she had visited to unlock her true power. She spoke of Hylia. Sky stiffened.

Time did as well.

“You…are Hylia?” Time asked, slowly.

Zelda didn’t look back, “Well, I don’t know that I’d say that. It doesn’t feel right. But, I suppose, in a sense.”

That was all that Time needed to hear. In a flash he drew his great blade and swung at the unsuspecting goddess. All the anger, resentment, guilt, and hurt that he had been holding onto for so many years expelled out of his body into that one swing. Hearing a clang Zelda turned and screamed, tripping over herself and falling to the ground.

Sky stood between them, Master Sword drawn, holding back Time. The anger of a thousand suns burned in his eyes, unlike anything Time had ever seen in the sky child before. The Master Sword glowed a brilliant blue, the triforce shimmering in the left hand of the young hero. “Zelda, go. I’ll meet you at the temple,” he said, his voice filled with determination.

Seven heroes watched with mixed expressions. Some cried out in confusion, others ran to pull the two heroes away from each other. Nothing they did or said came through in the heads of the two men staring at one another, swords still drawn.

“Time, stop! What are you doing?” A panicked voice rang out amidst the chaos. Time loosened his grip on his biggoron sword as Twilight grabbed his shoulder, breaking his trance.

He lowered his blade. Sky sheathed his own, its blue glow diminishing as it entered its sheath. Sky’s eyes remained trained on Time, their anger never leaving.

“Sky, your hands!” With a gasp, the youngest hero rushed to Sky’s side, stretching out his hands to reveal red splotches and white blisters forming on his palms. Burn marks.

“Here, let me,” Hyrule made his way over and examined the hands. He sat Sky down and began to softly utter incantations, causing both his own and Sky’s hands to glow with a blue light as he attempted to heal the wounds.

Time simply stood and stared. Sky stared back. A silence hung in the air.

It was Legend who broke the silence, “What were you thinking-“

“Why do you protect her?” Time interrupted.

Sky said nothing.

“You’ve seen what she’s done. To everyone here. How could you still defend a person such as that?”

Sky frowned, “Your thirst for vengeance is so great; you would hurt an innocent girl to quench it for a moment?”

“Innocent? How could you call her innocent? Hylia, the goddess that has doomed us all, treated us like puppets for her game, who cared nothing for the well-being of any of ‘chosen’ people, who is willing to hurt whoever she pleases to gain what she wants-“

“She’s not Hylia,” Sky said, struggling to keep his voice calm.

“What?” Time asked, arms folded.

Sky stood up, “Look past the end of that sword-shaped nose and get this through your thick skull: Yes, Zelda is a reincarnation of the goddess you speak of. But she is not Hylia. She never was, and she never will be. Everything she has done, every sacrifice she has made, she has done so that you can have a future to go back to, when this is all over. In all my time that I have known her she has never once thought of herself as above anyone else, and to hear you speak of her in such a way is an insult that will not be taken lightly.”

Time blinked.

“Listen well, Time. If you ever so much as attempt to harm a single hair on her head, I will not hesitate to take whatever action is necessary in order to protect her. Whatever the cost,” he clenched his still healing fists, “Do you understand?”

Time nodded.

Sky turned his back on the group and stomped back into the forest, following the path Zelda had taken.


	4. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick announcement for those following this specific work

I think I'm going to start posting my one shots as separate works and put them into a single series. So if you are interested in following my one shots, thought I should let you know! I will be adding this work to that series so you can check it out there. I really appreciate all of the support you guys have given me. I know I don't update a lot, but I have a few things in the works right now! Love you all!


End file.
